musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Bobby Darin
'Bobby Darin' (* 14. Mai 1936 in Harlem, New York; † 20. Dezember 1973 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien; bürgerlich Walden Robert Cassotto) war ein US-amerikanischer Allroundmusiker (Rock, Swing, Folk, Protest), Entertainer und Schauspieler. Biografie Sein Vater verließ seine damals 17-jährige Mutter wenige Monate vor Bobbys Geburt. Lange glaubte Darin, seine Großmutter wäre seine Mutter, und erst mit dreißig Jahren erfuhr er, dass seine vermeintliche Schwester seine tatsächliche Mutter war. Den Namen seines Vaters soll er nie erfahren haben, da seine Mutter sich angeblich weigerte, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Die Großmutter, eine ehemalige Varietésängerin, förderte das sich schon früh regende Gesangstalent ihres Enkels. Bis zum zwölften Lebensjahr hatte Bobby Darin jedoch mit rheumatischem Fieber und anderen schweren Erkrankungen zu kämpfen. Sein Leben lang musste er mit einem geschwächten Herz zurechtkommen. Trotzdem zählte er zu den eifrigsten Studenten an der „Bronx High School of Science“, wo er sich auch an mehreren Musikinstrumenten ausbilden ließ und seine erste Band gründete. Ein Wissenschafts-College verließ er bereits wieder nach einem Jahr, denn es zog ihn mit aller Macht zur Bühne. Noch konnte er sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er Schauspieler oder Sänger werden sollte. Er probierte es mit Vorsprechen bei verschiedenen Bühnenshows und nervte Musikverleger mit eigenen Kompositionen. In dieser Zeit legte er sich auch seinen Künstlernamen zu. Er nahm das Telefonbuch und tippte blind auf einen beliebigen Namen – Darin. Eine andere Geschichte besagt, dass er vor einem chinesischen Restaurant stand. Die Leuchtschrift am Eingang war defekt, von dem Wort Mandarin leuchteten nur die letzten fünf Buchstaben auf. Bobby Darins Einstieg in das Musikgeschäft vollzog sich in der Mitte der fünfziger Jahre, als er in New Yorker Kaffeebars musizierte. Seiner Freundschaft mit einem Plattenproduzenten entsprang die erste Single-Veröffentlichung „My First Love“; ein Zusammentreffen mit dem Manager von Connie Francis, George Scheck, verhalf Darin zu einem Aufsehen erregenden Auftritt in der Tommy-Dorsey-Show und einem anschließenden Plattenvertrag bei der Schallplattenfirma Decca. Dem erfolglosen Einstieg 1956 mit der Coverversion des Lonnie-Donegan-Titels „Rock Island Line“ und weiteren wenig beachteten Platten folgte 1958 mit „Splish Splash“ der erste große Erfolg. Darins ungewöhnliche Stimme verhalf dem Stück, das er selbst innerhalb einer halben Stunde komponiert hatte, weltweit zu guten Hitparadennotierungen. Zu dieser Zeit waren die „Ding Dongs“ die Begleitband von Darin. Über ihren Namen entstand ein Streit zwischen den Plattenfirmen Brunswick und ATCO, der zu dem Ergebnis führte, dass sich die Band in „Rinky Dinks“ umbenannte und Darin einen neuen Vertrag bei Atco Records unterschrieb. Der in dieser Zeit produzierte Titel „Early in the Morning“ wurde sowohl bei Brunswick (Nr. 55073) als auch bei Atco (Nr. 6121) veröffentlicht. Mit dem Millionenseller „Queen of the Hop“, der im Herbst 1958 erschien, begann Darins erfolgreichste Phase, in der er innerhalb von zwei Jahren vier Top-10-Titel herausbrachte, darunter die Nummer-1-Hits Dream Lover (in Großbritannien) und „Mack the Knife“. Pikanterweise hatte Darin Manager Dick Clark davon abgeraten, diesen Song aus der Dreigroschenoper aufzunehmen, da die Fans von Darin an den Rocksound gewöhnt wären. Doch dieser Titel, der Platte des Jahres wurde und den Grammy erhielt, verhalf Darin zum Image eines seriösen Sängers und man stellte ihn auf eine Stufe mit Frank Sinatra. Mit den nachfolgenden Titeln „Beyond the Sea“ (nach „La mer“ / Charles Trenet) [http://www.mp3raid.com/search/download-mp3/1/beyond_the_sea/1.html Beyond the sea mp3] (Text von Jack Lawrence) [http://www.jacklawrencesongwriter.com/songs/beyond_the_sea.html The Story Behind The Song] und „Clementine“ setzte er diesen Stil erfolgreich fort. Von Beginn der sechziger Jahre an wandte sich Darin auch der Schauspielerei zu und erhielt viel Anerkennung für seine Rollen mit vier Golden-Globe- und einer Oscarnominierung, so zum Beispiel in dem Film „Come September“ (dt. Titel: Happy-End im September), bei dessen Dreharbeiten Darin auch seine spätere Frau Sandra Dee kennenlernte. Für die Nebenrolle in dem Film „Captain Newman“ wurde er für den Oscar und den Golden Globe nominiert. Insgesamt spielte Darin in dreizehn Filmen mit, für zwei Filme komponierte er die Filmmusik und schrieb fünf Titelsongs mit einer Golden-Globe-Nominierung („That Funny Feeling“, 1966). Im Musikgeschäft machte er mit den lyrischen Titeln „Multiplication“ und „Things“ weiter auf sich aufmerksam. 1963 befand sich Darin tatsächlich in den Fußstapfen von Frank Sinatra. Nach dessen Weggang von der Plattenfirma Capitol nahm Darin dort seine Stelle als Superstar ein. Bis auf „You’re the Reason I’m Living“ auf Platz drei blieben aber die großen Hits wie in den vergangenen Zeiten aus. Mit Beginn der Beat-Ära verschwand Darin zunächst ganz aus den Hitlisten, aber die seit 1965 aufkommende Sympathie für den Folkrock brachte ihm eine neue Chance. Mit dem Song „If I Were a Carpenter“ kehrte Darin als Protestsänger in die Öffentlichkeit zurück. Mit seinem Stilwechsel demonstrierte er eindrucksvoll seine Wandlungsfähigkeit. Als gutes Beispiel für seine neue poetische und politische Ausrichtung mag das in dieser Zeit veröffentlichte Album „Born Walden Robert Cassotto“ gelten. Sein Song "Simple song of freedom" galt als geheime Hymne der 68-Generation. Die Jahre 1967 und 1968 brachten Darin schwere persönliche Rückschläge. Nach sieben Jahren Dauer wurde seine Ehe geschieden, was gleichzeitig die Trennung von seinem Sohn bedeutete. Tief traf ihn auch die Ermordung von Robert F. Kennedy, dessen Wahlkampf er mit unterstützt hatte. Darin verfiel in eine monatelange Depression. Zum Ende der sechziger Jahre konzentrierte sich Darin auf die Verfolgung seiner geschäftlichen Interessen als Musikverleger und Musikproduzent. Nach außen hin wurde er nur durch gelegentliche Fernsehauftritte wahrgenommen, feierte aber 1970 noch einmal Triumphe mit einer Las-Vegas-Show. Seine wohl größte Begabung lag im Entertainment. In der Kombination Sänger, Songwriter, Instrumentalmusiker, Tänzer, Komödiant und Stimmenimitator fand er einen intensiven Zugang zum Publikum. Diese Beziehung zum Publikum war ihm sehr wichtig. Wegen einer Herzerkrankung musste er sich mehreren Operationen unterziehen, erlag seinem Leiden aber im Dezember 1973 im „Hollywood’s Cedars of Lebanon Hospital“. Es gibt keine Grabstelle für ihn, sein Körper wurde dem UCLA Forschungs-Center überlassen. Darins Tod tat seiner Popularität keinerlei Abbruch, und so wurde er im Jahre 1990 in die „Rock and Roll Hall of Fame“Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Bobby Darin in der Rock and Roll Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Seine Erfolge als Komponist wurden im Juni 1999 zum Anlass genommen, Darin auch in die „Songwriters Hall of Fame“ aufzunehmen. Bei den Verleihung der Grammy Awards 2010 wurde Bobby Darin posthum mit dem Lifetime Achievement Award für sein Lebenswerk ausgezeichnet.Die Zeit Online, Lebenswerk-Grammy für Michael Jackson Der Film Beyond the Sea – Musik war sein Leben aus dem Jahr 2004 erzählt die Geschichte Bobby Darins (dargestellt von Kevin Spacey). Plattenerfolge Filmografie (Auswahl) als Schauspieler *1959: Schatten (Shadows) *1960: Die Dame und der Killer (Heller in Pink Tights) *1961: Happy-End im September (Come September) *1961: Die ins Gras beißen (Hell Is for Heroes) *1962: Texas-Show (State Fair) *1962: ... gefrühstückt wird zu Hause (If a Man Answers) *1962: Die Sprache der Gewalt (Pressure Point) Golden Globe-Nominierung als bester Darsteller *1963: Captain Newman (Captain Newman, M.D.) Golden Globe- und Oscar-Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller *1965: Das Schlafzimmer ist nebenan (That Funny Feeling) Golden Globe-Nominierung für den besten Song *1967: Der Sheriff schießt zurück (Gunfight in Abilene) *1967: Der Fremde im Haus (Stranger in the House) *1969: Happy End für eine Ehe (The Happy Ending) *1973: Schönen Muttertag - Dein George (Happy Morther's Day, Love George) als Komponist, Interpret und Songwriter *1960: Je länger, je lieber (Tall Story) *1961: Happy-End im September (Come September) *1962: Texas-Show (State Fair) *1962: ... gefrühstückt wird zu Hause (If a Man Answers) *1964: Ein tollkühner Draufgänger (The Lively Set) *1965: Das Schlafzimmer ist nebenan (That Funny Feeling) *1965: Alles für die Katz (That Darn Cat!) *1967: Der Sheriff schießt zurück (Gunfight in Abilene) Songs und Musikstücke nach seinem Tod *1982: American Diner (Diner) *1984: Eis am Stiel V - Die große Liebe (Roman Za'ir) *1987: Eis am Stiel VII - Verliebte Jungs (Ahava Tzeira) *1988: Johnny be Good *1996: Swingers *1997: Tango gefällig? (Out to Sea) *1997: Cop Land *1998: Out of Sight *1999: American Beauty *2001: Sweet November *2003: Es bleibt in der Familie (It Runs in the Family) *2004: Beyond the Sea – Musik war sein Leben (Beyond the Sea) *2005: Das schnelle Geld (Two for the Money) *2007: Die Geschwister Savage (The Savages) Literatur * Dodd Darin & Maxine Paetro: Dream Lovers: the Magnificent Shattered Lives of Bobby Darin and Sandra Dee. New York: Warner Books 1994. ISBN 0-446-51768-2 Anmerkungen Weblinks * * * Bobby Darin bei Last.fm * Bobby Darin bei der Rock'n'Roll AG Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Geboren 1936 Kategorie:Gestorben 1973 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel